¿Lo ves?
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Songfict: Basado en la hermosa canción de Sanz del mismo nombre. Al fin! Actualizado! CHAPTER 8 UP! :D
1. Una tarde de abril

_Espero que les guste, esta historia no está bien adaptada, compréndanme... Es real y no supe como adaptarla bien... PEro lo que cuenta es intentarlo ¿no?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nuestro amor era igual que una tarde de abril,**_

_**que también es fugaz como ser feliz.**_

Su amistad empezó de un día para otro... Una tarde común de octubre, un día nublado y algo común, aunque se conocían y sabían quién eran, su química no se había despertado mucho...

Ella l0admiraba Tanto, era tan atractivo, tan inteligente, tan lindo, tan agradable...

Él sólo la veía como una chica normal, más que como la hermana de su mejor amigo, la conocía más por ser una amiga de su mejor amiga....

De echo, todo se dió gracias a Hermione, ella había despertado la amistad entre Ginny y Harry...

Y Más que eso, Había conseguido algo más... Algo que Ginny, desde que vió a Harry, anhelaba con toda su alma.

Ginny y Harry habían terminado el corto romance que llevaban, aunque, nunca fueron nada sólo amigos... Harry la frecuentaba mucho y Ginny se sentía alagada por ello.

Varias veces la invitó a salir, Ginny accedió... Aunque sólo fueron dos salidas

todo había sido genial, entre Harry y Ginny había buena química y aunque eran amigos,

Hermione le ayudó a Harry a que demostrara a Ginny sus sentimientos hacia ella y ella

lo animó a que le propusiera a Ginny salir juntos.

A pesar de que, Ginny y Potter se llevaban muy bien y eran muy amigos,

Ginny desde que había visto a Harry, se había enamorado de él y de su sonrisa

tan mágica, de su sonrisa tan especial....

Desde que Ron los había presentado, a Harry le cayó muy bien,

y desde la primera vez que platicaron se sintieron bien, tenían muchos intereses

en común... A Harry le fascinaba platicar con Ginny, a pesar de que ella era un poco

menor, y sentía que con ella podía platicar de cualquier cosa...

Las conversaciones entre Ginny y Harry eran cada vez más frecuentes,

Harry la buscaba y Ginny se sentía bien, así que ella también, si no estaba Potter,

sentía que algo le faltaba.

Llegó un momento en que si alguien los veía, le pasaba por la mente

el que ellos tuvieran algo más... En que ellos fueran algo más...

Potter era tan guapo, tan lindo, tan interesante, tan inteligente... Tan, tan...

Tan perfecto... Que a Ginny le fue fácil enamorarse de él, tenían los mismos sueños,

compartían tantos momentos juntos, eran muy amigos y se frecuentaban mucho...

Ginny aprendía algo nuevo de Harry cada día, sentía que si no hablaba con él,

lo extrañaba, en sus clases se la pasaba pensando en él, en su sonrisa...

Tiempo después de que Harry y Ginny se hicieron muy amigos repentinamente

Harry la invitó a salir... Ginny accedió sin pensarlo...

En su primera salida, él la tomó de la mano y aunque, Ginny se sintió rara, en el fondo

sentía que eso era lo máximo... Se veían tan bien juntos, que hacían una linda pareja...

Después, todo siguió igual, se seguía hablando y sintieron que, con esa salida,

su amistad se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte...

Dos semanas después, la salida se repitió, aunque, en la primera salida Harry pensó mucho en tomar o no su mano... aunque, al final lo hizó...

En la segunda salida, sólo la tomó de la mano como si fueran una pareja estable...

Y apesar de eso, Ginny sólo pensaba en besar sus labios...

Al final de la salida, eso se dió... Potter tená su mejilla al lado de Ginny, aunque tomaba

su mano y sus mejillas se rozaban linda y tiernamente... Y cuando Ginny estaba pensando en besar los labios de Potter... El volteó su cabeza y se acercó lentamente y, sin dejar de soltar su mano...

Empezó a tocar sus labios con los de él, la sencación fue hermosa, el ver como Potter y Ginny se besaban era agradable...

Aunque Ginny en el fondo lo deseaba, no sabía que hacer... Así que, siguió besando

a Potter, mientras se besaban, Potter acariciaba su cabello, su rostro... Y después de 3 minutos se fueron separando lentamente...

Aunque seguían tomados de la mano...

Después Ginny sólo sentía que su corazón iba a estallar y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry sólo sentía que el corazón de él iba rapidamente...

Ginny no sabía que hacer así que, aunque los nervios la invadían, le dió un beso a Harry en la mejilla... Harry, cuando le cayó el veinte, se lo regresó... Después Ginny se lo devolvió...

Después de esos besos, cuando estaban a punto de marcharse...

Harry tenía su mano... Y con la mano que le quedaba libre, le hacía tiernas caricias sobre su rostro, sobre su cabello...

Y... Los dos se acercaron poco a poco hasta volver a unir sus labios en un tierno beso...

Sus manos se soltaron y las manos de Ginny rodeaban el cuello de Potter y él, con sus manos acariciaba el rostro de Ginny...

Ella sólo pensaba en lo hermoso que era ese momento, que quería que nunca se terminara... Él sabor de los labios de Potter era tan único, tan exquisito...

Después de 5 minutos de ese beso... Lo siguiente sería increible... Se fueron del lugar como si nada... Y saliendo ya ni sabían de qué hablar... El silencio irrumpió esos momentos... Después de aquellos besos tan tiernos lo siguiente se volvió silencio...

Harry la llevó a su dormitorio y se despidió de ella...

Ginny esa noche sólo pensó en lo sucedido ese día...

Después, Potter y Ginny se siguieron hablando como siempre...

Y apesar de sus dos salidas y de los "te quiero" que mutuamente se decían, todo pasó

tan rápido que ni cuenta se dieron... Apesar de la rapidez de ese amor todo fue tan feliz...

_**Pudo ser y no fue, por ser la vida como es:**_

_**nos dió la vuelta del revés ¿lo ves?, ¿lo ves?**_

Después de que todo aquello fue hermoso para Ginny y Potter, Ginny se enamoró de él y ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de que, lo que sentía por Harry iba creciendo día con día...

Y, a su parecer, Harry también sentía algo por ella...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_sí, lo sé tal vez no es lo ke se espera, me falta describir, pero no sé cómo.. Reviews xfa!!! _

_Tal vez esté algo extraña... Pero es una historia real... Besos, Kpb182_

_Pd: si recibo tan sólo una crítica favorable.... continúo..._


	2. La vuelta del revés

_He agregado algunos personajes, pero no le quitan escencia a la historia, al contrario, creo que le dan más credibilidad, además, eso pasó... xD_

_**Pudo ser y no fue, por ser la vida como es:**_

_**nos dió la vuelta del revés ¿lo ves?, ¿lo ves?**_

Después de que todo aquello fue hermoso para Ginny y Potter, Ginny se enamoró de él y ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de que, lo que sentía por Harry iba creciendo día con día...

Y, a su parecer, Harry también sentía algo por ella...

"Te quiero" -Le susurraba Harry a Ginny

"Yo también..." -Le correspondía tímidamente Ginny...

Desde aquel día, del beso, de los "te quiero" que Harry le decía Ginny se sentía confundida... ¿Por qué si Harry la quería no le decía algo más...? Porque, aún después de lo ocurrido, seguían siendo amigos, Ginny y Harry reían, cantaban, lloraban... Todo era tan lindo... Pero, seguían

siendo amigos, se seguían hablando como si nada hubiera pasado...

Aunque, las amigas de Ginny le decían que eso no podía seguir, ella se rehusaba, la que más le decía que lo dejara de pensar y de seguir así era su amiga Vannessa Black..

Vannesa era una chica de baja estatura, piel blanca y cabello negro, sus ojos eran color aceituna y siempre tenía una sonrisa, era una de las mejores amigas de Ginny... Pero no soportaba ver el sufrimiento de su amiga...

Vannessa era una de sus mejores amigas, la quería mucho y no soportaba que Ginny llorara y se frustrara por Potter...

"Ginny, no puedes seguir así... Es un patán!!! ¿Cómo después de haberte besado no te dice

nada? " -Decía Vannesa furiosa...

"Puede ser que esté confundido... Aunque yo lo esperaría... Lo amo, no te imaginas cuánto, en serio Vannesa... Si supieras lo que siento por él... Y... -Dijo Ginny con un tono de amor, sus ojos brillaban cuando pensaba en Harry.

Y eres una estúpida!! Por Díos!! ¿Qué no puedes ver que el no te quiere? -Decía a gritos Vannesa, después de todo ellas eran como hermanas y no quería que una de sus mejores amigas, Ginny sufriera por el patán de Potter, desde que ellos empezaron a salir, Vannessa se rehusó....

Ginny pensó que eran celos, después de todo; Potter era guapo, inteligente... popular... Y no era raro que un chico así no fuera codiciado por alguien más...

Otra de sus mejores amigas, Zara Radcliffe (jajaj ke poko original se vió eso... no se me ocurrió otra cosa...) estaba de acuerdo, ella quería a Ginny y sólo quería que fuera feliz, a pesar de que a ella le gustó Harry un tiempo, sólo descubrió que era un sentimiento de admiración... Y ella estaba feliz de que Ginny y Harry se quisieran... Aunque no estaba de acuerdo que Harry no le dijera a Ginny que si quería ser su novia...

"Te ha besado!!! Wow!! Y no te la ha cantado!! Por Dios!! Lo voy a golpear cuando lo vea!!" -Dijo Zara algo furiosa, y arrojando su libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras al suelo...

"Hay que darle tiempo, Zara... Digo, si me quiere, tarde o temprano lo dirá.." -Decía Ginny, parecía no importarle lo que dijeran sus amigas, después de todo era su vida... era su romance con Harry, no el de Zara ni el de Vannessa...

"Es un idiota!! Te está viendo la cara" -Vannessa interrumpió a Ginny, si algo caracterizaba a Vannessa esque era demasiado honesta y a la vez... demasiado impulsiva...- No quiero que sufras, amiga, te quiero mucho y sé que el no te quiere...

"Déjenme!! Es mi vida!!" -Ginny salió de la sala común... cerró muy rápido la puerta... la azotó demasiado fuerte... Después de todo, ella sabía lo que hacía.... No soportaba que sus amigas no comprendieran sus sentimientos...

....Ginny caminaba por los pasillos, le decían hola... ella no respondía, sólo caminaba pensando en Harry... ¿Qué tal si era cierto lo que decían sus amigas? ¿Qué tal si sólo estaba jugando con ella? ...

No supo cómo, pero unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas... Se sentía mal... estaba enamorada de Harry.. Lo amaba, el no se podía comparar con nadie más, a su punto de vista, Harry era perfecto...

De repente,sintió que alguien le jaló su túnica...

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ginny? -Una voz aguda e inconfundible le questionó... Era Hermione... Ella estaba preocupada... Aunque sabía que Ginny era sensible, no tenía razón para llorar, había salido con uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts... cualquiera envidiaría su lugar, aparte, sabía lo de aquella tarde del viernes, sabía que Harry la había besado...

"Ha-Ha-Ha- Harry..." -Apenas y puedo articular ese nombre que le traía toda clase de sentimientos... Y aunque seguía llorando trató de tranquilizarse...

"Oh Ginny!! ¿Qué ha pasado con Harry? He estado muy ocupada con mis clases y por eso no he tenido oportunidad de platicar contigo, pero con Harry si... Y

"¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué te ha dicho él!!!???" -Dijo Ginny, ni siquiera dejó que Hermione terminara de decir lo que quería decirtle...- Perdón, continúa...

"Bueno, desde su primera salida, Harry me dijo que se había divertido mucho saliendo contigo, que le caes muy bien y que le fascinaría que se repitiera... Y aunque, ha pasado una semana desde su segunda salida, no he tenido tiempo de platicar mucho con él... Bueno, me dijo que te quería mucho... "

"¿¿Sólo eso?? -Dijo Ginny algo furiosa, ya habia poarado de llorar...- No te contó acerca de lo de el beso..."

"¿¿¡¡Cuál beso!!?? -Dijo Hermione asombrada- Él no me ha contado, pero haber... cuéntame tú...digo, si quieres contarme... no estás obligada"

"Prométeme guardar el secreto" -Ginny estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a Hermione, sabía que ella era la mejor amiga de Harry, y también era una de sus mejores amigas....

"Ginny.. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?" -Dijo dudosa Granger.

"Sí, pero esque me siento extraña al hablar de lo que sucedió aquel día....No puedo olvidarlo, me confunde, me confunde tanto, esque, estoy sintiendo por Harry algo que nunca había sentido... Me besó y al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir diferente a las demás..."

"Dios! Ginny Weasley!! ¿Besaste a Harry Potter?" -Hermione gritó histérica, la gente que pasaba por aquel pasillo volteó a verlas...- En un sueño!!! Y uds qué? Qué miran? -Trató de acomodar lo antes dicho, pero ya que, todos habían oído y ese sería el nuevo rumor de Hogwarts...

"No sé... No sé si yo lo besé o si el me besó a mí :S, me ha confundido!! Después de aquel beso me dijo... " -Dijo Ginny confundida....

"¿Qué te dijo Harry? ¡Vamos, habla! " -Hermione empezaba a desesperarse por las pausas que Ginny hacía repentinamente.

"Harry me dijo que.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... Otra vez, si recibo una crítica favorable, lo continúo ;)_

_Besos, cuídense, atte. Kpb182_


	3. La mañana sin fin

_Gracias por sus rrs... Me tardé porque había andado ocupada... Espero que este capítulo les guste..._

_Con una dedicatoria especial a mi mejor amigo... Gracias por todo niño, por dejarme vivir los mejores momentos de mi vida junto a tí_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**"Nuestro amor era igual que una mañana sin fin,**_

_**Imposible también como no morir"**_

"Harry me dijo que... "-Comenzó a sollozar, unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas...

-"No te preocupes Ginny, sabes que te quiero mucho y que cuentas conmigo para todo, si quieres, no me digas, si eso te hace sentir mal, mejor calla..." -Dijo Hermione algo desconcertada.... así era su amiga, a veces parecía que iba a decir algo pero a final de cuentas la dejaba con la duda... Y después le dice, ya que estaba más tranquila.

"No, no, no lo tomes así... Es más, necesito desahogar mis penas y frustraciones, Harry me dijo que ese beso lo había confundido muchísimo, que aunque me quería mucho, se sentía culpable, que no sabía que hacer.. Que sentía que me faltaba al respeto, pero que jamás había besado así a alguien... Y menos en la manera que lo hizo..." -Ginny no podía hablar, entre sus sollozos...

"¿De qué manera lo hizo?" -Preguntó la castaña algo confundida...

"Pues, todo fue tan espontáneo, tan lindo... Yo no pensé que fue a suceder, estaba feliz con él, tomándolo de la mano, besándolo.... Ay no! ... Sabes? Creo que es mejor no hablar de ello... Me pongo mal... Después te cuento..." -Después de eso... Ginny explotó, lloraba y su llanto -según ella- era inconsolable... Después corrió a su sala común, caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a su casa, se recostó y de un buró sacó un papel...

Pero no era cualquier papel.... Era un carta... Una carta de Harry...

En su mente sólo pasaban las imágenes de aquellos besos con Harry, de aquellas charlas en el lago acerca de nada... De los momentos que vivió junto a él... Sólo los mejores... Sacó la carta, que estaba doblada en 8 partes... Y comenzó a leerla...

_Ginny..._

_Hola niña, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Espero que hayas tenido un buen día..._

_La verdad, yo también he estado pensando en lo que pasó_

_aquel viernes... No voy a negar que me sentí bien, pero no somos más_

_que amigos y me siento un poco mal, como si yo no te respetara o algo..._

_La verdad te quiero mucho, mucho... Y no quiero lastimarte, no sé que decirte_

_en este momento me encuentro muy confundido..."_

_Te quiero muchísimo, en serio._

_Atte. Harry_

Esas... Esas fueron las palabras de Harry Potter en aquella carta, en aquella pequeña carta que, aunque era muy corta... Había destrozado enormemente a Ginny...

Ginny deambulaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con una mirada triste, no ponía atención, no quería hablar con nadie... Con nadie...

A excepción de que si hablaba con Harry...

Ginny hablaba con Harry como si no hubiera pasado nada, todavía eran amigos y Harry pensaba que Ginny era una buena amiga...

Y apesar de la manera en como la besó... La seguía considerando su amiga, ese beso lo había confundido aún más...

_Estoy confundido, todavía la extraño... Y apesar de lo que me hizo, no la puedo olvidar, ¿¿Qué he hecho?? Creo que ya no siento su ausencia tanto como antes, porque Ginny está aquí conmigo, me hace olvidarla... Apesar de todo, jamás había besado a alguien como besé a Ginny... Ya no sé que hacer... Por lo pronto, trataré de olvidarla, de ya no pensar en ella... Y con ayuda de Ginny, la iré olvidando poco a poco... Aunque, siento algo especial por Ginny, y sé que ella también me quiere, no puedo iniciar una nueva relación, estoy confundido... Quiero a Ginny, pero todavía extraño a Abril..."_

Eso, estaba escribiendo una noche helada Harry en su diario...

¿¿¿Qué...Quién...Cuándo...Dónde??

¿¿Quién era Abril!!??

¿¿Cuál ausencia??? ¿¿Por qué Potter estaba confundido??

¿¿Por qué él tenía que olvidarla...??

Y usando a Ginny...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jajaja, gracias por los rr... Aquí en este capitulo aparece un nuevo personaje...¿quién sería? Gracias por sus reviews... Besos, cuídense... _

_Atte. Kpb182_

_Pd: -la misma de siempre- Si hay buenas críticas... el ff sigue... xD_


	4. Jugando con el diablo al esconder

_Este capítulo va dedicado a tooooooodas mis amigas, mensitas!! las quiero muchísimo, espero que nunca cambien xD Las quiero a todas!!!_

_Y al tonto aquel que me hizo escribir esta historia ToT (todavía me duele tu ausencia)._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**"Dejó de ser o será porque el diablo es como es:**_

_**juega contigo al esconder ¿lo ves? ¿lo ves?"**_

Sí... Ella era Abril... Abril Hargrove.

La ex-novia de Harry Potter...

Hargrove era una chica alta, con unos enormes ojos azules, delgada, con cabello negro, una sonrisa muy bonita... ¡Vaya! Abril, era una chica guapa... Más de uno moría por ella, y sobre todo, tenía un carácter que todos amaban... Era arrogante, inteligente, orgullosa, astuta, ambiciosa, desleal... Tenía un carácter fuerte, tenía esa agresividad que a los hombres les encanta (sí, sí...los hombres son raros, lo sé).

Sí, gracias a sus cualidades pertenecía a Slytherin...

A todos los chicos les parecía muy, muy atractiva... Y Harry no era la excepción... Nunca se había fijado tanto en ella, hasta que una vez se tuvo que sentar a su lado en clase de pociones porque había llegado tarde... Por lo general, a Abril le gustaba sentarse sola, detestaba que algún chico se sentara al lado de ella, muchos se habían querido pasar de listos... Odiaba que cuando pasaba al pizarrón sus morbosos compañeros la miraban como si fuera una cualquiera...

Harry se sentó junto a ella y de pronto se cayeron bien... Apesar de que, a Abril era raro el chico que le caía bien, todos la veían como un objeto... Harry y Hargrove hicieron buena química y se hicieron amigos (algo raro... porque los Gryfiindor's y los Slytherin's se odian... según la tradición) y siempre que se veían se saludaban...

"¿Conoces a Abril Hargrove? -Dijo Ron algo confundido.

"Sí, es mi amiga... ¿Por qué?" -Contestó algo cortante Potter

"Wow.. es una chica muy muy muy guapa... A ver cuando me la presentas, no seas envidioso, Harry."

"No!!" -Gritó Harry.

"Ay! ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? ¿Qué acaso te gusta Abril?" -Ron empezó a confundirse... Se suponía que era el mejor amigo de Harry y lo era.. Pero, Harry jamás había dicho algo sobre Abril...

"No... Cállate, Ron!!" -Wow... Ron nunca había visto tan furioso a Potter... Empezaba a sospechar de que a Harry le gustaba Abri.

"Jajaja... Acéptalo... Vamos, es guapísima... No lo podrás negar..."

"Claro que lo es, es una chica muy guapa y es muy linda..."

"Lo de guapa te lo creo... Pero linda!!?? -Ron lo miró incrédulo- Ninguna Slytherin es linda, tal vez Abril sea muy guapa, pero linda no... Es muy ehm... ehm... Agresiva!! Tiene un carácter muy fuerte..."

"Pero que importa, a mí me cae bien y es mi amiga..."

"Sólo te advierto algo Harry..."

"Jajaa, ¿qué pasa contigo...? Ron Weasley advirtiéndome algo..."-Harry lo miró incrédulo, era raro que Ron le quisiera advertir algo a Harry- "¿Sabes algo Ron?... Te oíste como Hermione..."

Ron se sonrojó...

-¿¿Her- Her- Hermione?? -Desde hace tiempo que Ron no podía articular el nombre de su mejor amiga...

-"Bueno Ron, tengo que irme... Voy a ver a Abril en el lago..."

-"Ea Harry!! Uuy uuy uyy!! Luego me cuentas qué ha pasado ¿vale?"

Harry corrió para llegar puntualmente al lago y ver a Abril...

¿Por qué sentía algo por Abril?... Si ella era tan... Diferente... Tan... Explosiva... Tan, tan... Tan Slytherin!!!

"Hola, Harry" -La voz de Abril lo saludó cálidamente...

Harry corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, en ese momento sintió algo que jamás había sentido...

Después de charlar un rato acerca de sus casas, de sus compañeros, sus amigos, etc. Harry le dijo algo a Abril...

"Abril..." -Dijo Harry tímidamente...

"¿Si Harry?" -Contestó Abril, a ella Potter le parecía un tipo atractivo e interesante... Además, sus carácter era distinto al de ella, tan distitno que le atraía... Abril amaba lo distinto, lo difícil de lograr...

"Me-me-me gustas..." -Harry se puso muy nervioso, estaba sonrojado y apenas y había podido decirle esas palabras a Hargrove.

"Y Tú a mí, Potter..." -Ella no estaba nerviosa, sólo se acercó a él y lo besó salvajemente... Potter estaba encantado...

Después de ese día en el lago, nadie sabía que ellos dos andaban... Sólo Hermione y Ron, Ron se murió de la envidia... Y a Hermione le dió gusto por su amigo, aunque sabía que Ginny quería a HArry, pensó que sólo era pasajero...

Potter y Hargrove tuvieron un corto romance, sólo 3 semanas, pero Harry la amaba, aunque Hargrove sólo andaba con Harry por diversión sabía que cortarlo le haría más feliz a ella, a Abril le daba algo de pena andar con Harry, porque sus amigos no eran la gran cosa... Harry se sintió desesperado, dolido... Y cuando estaba así alguien apereció en su vida... Ese alguien era ella: Ginny, Ginny Weasley...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... Dejen reviews porfa, si recibo reviews y buenas críticas el fanfict sigue... _

_Porfas!! Dejen reviews!! Bueno, cuídense, besos, Kpb182._


	5. Dos extraños que se quedan detrás

_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi mejor amigo y novio: Víctor..._

_Víctor gracias por todo niño, gracias por estar conmigo, por apoyarme y aceptarme tal cual soy... Gracias, en serio, te amo mi niño..._

_Aclaraciones finales:_

_Esta historia está basada en una experiencia mía, fue demasiado amarga, y aún no sé cómo superarla... tampoco sé en qué terminara :S (Aunque hay alguien en mi vida, eso fue traumático...)_

_Abril es a rival de Ginny, con la que Harry anduvo poco tiempo y como dos semanas después de cortarla, se empezó a llevar bien con Ginny -y por eso estaba todo de cabeza, sus emociones y sus sentimientos- y ahí fue cuando comenzó esta historia._

_Harry (el Harry de la vida real... el que me hizó escribir esta historia) es 5 años mayor que Ginny, por eso, tal vez, su relación y sus sentimientos nunca pudieron llegar a algo más..._

_Zara y Vannessa son dos de mis amigas que estuvieron conmigo para aguantar mis chilladeras, las resalto a ellas en m historia porque a ellas les platiqué más acerca de lo que pasó con Harry._

_Cecily Cadwell en la vida real es la hermana de Harry._

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, ahora lo estoy narrando del punto de vista de Ginny..._

_-_

_**"Y ahora somos como dos extraños que se van sin más **_

_**como dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás"**_

"De pronto, después de la primera salida, Harry y yo comenzamos a llevarnos muy bien, al grado de que yo era su amiga y él para mí era algo más, aunque no puedo negar que lo amaba, de hecho, todavía, lo quiero... Harry se fue llevando poco a poco más conmigo, de pronto, cuando menos recordé, estaba llorando por aquel hombre, el hombre que en este momento es mi mejor amigo: Harry Potter...

Yo siempre supe de la existencia de aquella vieja que tanto había hecho sufrir a mi mejor amigo, sí, sí, la maldita Abril Hargrove, cualquiera envidiaría ese puesto que ella tuvo: ser novia de aquel chico guapo, inteligente... de "el niño que vivió"... Ser novia de mi mejor amigo, de Harry Potter...

Abril había hecho sufrir mucho a Harry... Maldita zorra, si yo fuera novia de Harry, lo haría el tipo más feliz del mundo, jamás lo haría sufrir, curaría sus penas y frustraciones con mis besos y su sonrisa cambiaría mi visión de este maldito mundo...

Yo no sé como ella lo dejó ir¿a quién le daría pena decir que era novia de aquel chico, que era novia de Harry Potter?

Amo tanto a Harry, tanto que mi llanto es inconsolable... Ahora, el ya ni siquiera piensa en hablarme, después de su maldita carta que me hubiera gustado no leer, mi mundo se ha caído en pedazos... ¿Cómo pudo aquél chico hacerme esto, aquel chico a quien yo todavía considero mi mejor amigo¿Cómo pudo jugar de esa manera con mis sentimientos? Yo estúpidamente pensé que lo nuestro sería diferente, pensé que después de aquellos besos, todo cambiaría.. Que el me confesaría lo que sentía por mí, que seríamos novios y viviríamos felices... Pero sólo fue un maldito sueño, un maldito y absurdo sueño... Yo creí que él sentía algo por mí... Sólo me hizo sufrir, me hizo creer que me quería... ¿Por qué cuando le pregunté en aquella qué esperaba de mí nunca contestó? Porque el nisiquiera sabía que era yo para él...

Yo quería que todo fuera distinto, que los dos camináramos juntos lo que quedaba de nuestra maldita existencia... Yo confíe ciegamente en él, creí que después de haberlo besadoél me declararía su amor... No sé que hizé ni qué me pasó cuando lo besé aquella tarde, aquel viernes, me dejé llevar por el momento, lo demás no importaba... ¿Qué si había otras personas ahí? Qué mas daba! En ese momento, lo único que me importaba era seguir disfrutando el sabor de sus labios... Aquel beso fue tan apasionado, tan espontáneo, yo toda mi vida había soñado con besarlo... Pero en ese momento yo no lo estaba planeando, simplemente, sucedió de una forma espontánea...Nació de los dos... Los dos nos besamos... Lo que no puedo entender es por qué después de aquellos besos, que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, nos seguimos hablando como si nada hubiera pasado...

Eso creí yo hasta que...

Una carta... una carta cambió mi perspectiva del mundo, mis pensamientos acerca de él... También cambió lo que yo sentía por él... Eso creía yo, falsamente lo creí, pues en el fondo, porque todavía lo amaba, todavía sentía algo fuerte y grande por él... Sus cartas -hasta antes de la última, la carta del, por así decirlo, adiós.- eran bellas, se notaba que él me quería... Y me dolía que poco antes de aquella carta, aquella carta que me hizo llorar, se estuviera comportando extraño... Que no me contestara mis cartas, no me buscara... Nada... No había señales de vida, hasta estar carta, hubiera preferido que siguiera sin decir nada...

_5-Diciembre-04_

_Hola niña, esperé encontrarte en los pasillos... Pero creo que ya era algo tarde... La verdad me siento algo extraño, por eso también he estado actuando muy raro... Pero la verdad es que no sé qué hacer. Se puede decir que me siento, incluso, hasta culpable. Déjame explicarte, creo que es algo confuso¿recuerdas aquella vez en el café? Sí ... ¿Verdad? Bueno, cómo olvidarla... La verdad para fue algo maravilloso, pero creo que desde ese día cada vez estoy más confundido y menos sé qué hacer. La verdad pienso (y siempre he pensado) que eres una niña inteligente, maravillosa y muy valiosa. _

_Me dijiste, en tu última carta, que que yo no estaba obligado a sentir lo mismo que tú sientes, pero creo que también es mi culpa que tú te estés sintiendo así... simplemente, te he enviado mensajes, te he llamado, hemos salido, te he escrito catas... en fin, incluso nos hemos besado... Me siento culpable porque nunca intenté evitar que todo eso pasara, nunca dije qué es lo que realmente esperaba de ti. _

_Sé que debí haberte dicho ésto hace mucho tiempo, siempre pensé que si te lo decía te iba a hacer mucho daño, y talvez sí, pero no quisiera hacerte un daño mayor... _

_Estuve pensando la situación por muchos días, por noches enteras... quiero platicarte algo que sucedió con mi amiga: Cecily Cadwell, fue algo clave para tomar mi decisión: Mi amiga tiene 23 años. Ella, cuando tenía 17, conoció a un chavo, su novio actual. él es 9 años mayor que ella. en fin, ella pasó 5 años con él, por supuesto, mi amiga (Cecily) se vió en la necesidad de madurar. Después de 5 años, como te decía, cortaron. _

_Mi amiga se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado su juventud, porque había pasado su adolecencia actuando totalmente como un adulto. Después regresó con él, y bueno, etc, etc. Lo que pasó con mi amiga, me hizo pensar que no quiero que pase lo mismo con nosotros. Tú tienes ideas, pensamientos, actividades... Todo acorde a tu edad, y la verdad yo no quisiera hacer que tú dejaras tantas cosas que vas a vivir... Espero que comprendas y que perdones todas las idioteces que hice, pero creeme que, en su momento, fue lo mejor que me pasó... _

_Hoy no quiero que tú pienses que espero algo más de ti, por eso he tratado de no hacerte ilusiones. nuevamente, espero que lo entiendas y que me perdones. Me siento, la verdad, muy mal por no sentir lo mismo que tú, pero no quiero hacerte crecer antes de lo normal, no quiero que pierdas cosas tan importantes que suceden a tu edad, no quiero que pierdas tu identidad, lo que tú eres. Te admiro mucho por tu madurez y fuerza, espero que eso (y muchas otras cualidades que tienes) nunca lo pierdas. _

_Te quiero mucho, en verdad... _

_Con mucho cariño, _

_Harry Potter_

Esa, esa fue su última carta... Su última señal... Sú último adiós, su despedida... NUESTRA despedida... Lo extraño... Todavía siento sobre mis labioss su forma de besar, todavía lo extraño mucho, extraño platicar con él, extraño tomar su mano... Extraño cuando me abrazaba, extraño su sonrisa... Su sonrisa dirigida a mí...

Esa fue su última carta... Ese fue su último adiós... Y en su último adiós, se llevó mis últimos suspiros... "

_-_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo xP No había podido escribirlo... Necesitaba recuperarme para hablar más tranquilamente de eso... Sí... Sé que tal vez es cursi, pero es real :'( Espero que les guste mi fict... Como dije, es una historial real y no supe como adaptarla... Compréndanme _

_Besos, cuídense... Kpb182_

_P.d: Dejen rewies! Porfa.. así sabré si seguir o no :S eso me anima xD_


	6. ¿Estuviste enamorado?

Bueno... Gracias por los ánimos je je je... Aquí está, dedicado a todos ustedes el capítulo seis"¿Estuviste enamorado"

_**"Yo sigo estando enamorado y tú sigues sin saber si lo has estado**_

_**y si te quise alguna vez¿lo ves¿lo ves"**_

Después de esa maldita carta mi visión del mundo cambió... LLoré, grité, me lamenté... No dormía ... Por mi mente sólo pasaban aquellas palabras de Harry: _"Hoy no quiero que tú pienses que espero algo más de tí... Hoy no quiero que tú pienses que espero algo más de tí... Hoy no quiero que tú pienses que espero algo más de tí.."_

Hubiera preferido perder toda mi vida a perderlo a él...¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué me besó¿Por qué si no iba a decirme nada sólo me hizó ilusiones? Las noches posteriores a esa carta lloré, lloré mucho... No ponía atención en mis clases me sentía sola... Me sentía desahuciada, incluso, llegué a pensar que no valía nada, que sin él mi mundo se derrumbaría, que moriría sin él... Incluso, llegué a pensar que yo había fallado, que yo había tenido la culpa, estaba invidadida por aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad, pensé que yo estaba mal...

"¿Por qué¿Qué hizé mal¿En qué le fallé" -Era lo único que me preguntaba, pasé días, noches enteras tratando de investigar por qué había fallado, por qué lo había perdido...

No sabía qué error había cometido, no sabía qué podía hacer... No sabía cómo continuaría mi vida, cómo seguiría mi camino... En aquello profundos momentos de depresión lo único que pasaba por mi mente era él... Su cabello negro azabache, sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda... En verdad, todavía lo amo, lo quiero... Y si me pidiera perdón me tragaría mi orgullo y dejaría que mis sentimientos afloraran, dejaría de llorar y aceptaría su perdón... ¿Que si me falló¿Qué si me hirió¡¡Claro que lo hizo! Pero lo amo tanto que no me importa lo que haya pasado, estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo, a olvidar lo que pasó para así comenzar de nuevo...

Pero dejaré de soñar... Harry nunca regresará, Harry nunca va a volver, aunque yo lo quiera tener-... Debería tratar de enamorarme otra vez, de seguir mi camino, de tener un rumbo fijo, de no recaer en la maldita melancolía que me va matando día a día...

Zara trató de consolarme... Vannessa sólo dijo que él no valía la pena, que lo olvidara...

¿Por qué me pedían olvidarle¿Por qué¿Por qué nadie me entiende¿Por qué nadie entiende el sufrimiento de estar enamorado? Pero... No todo en mi vida era malo, tenía conmigo a mis incondicionales amigas, a mis dos mejores amigas: Zara y Vannessa... También había un chico atractivo, vaya que lo era... Su nombre era Victor, Victor Lawrenceél me quería...

Era un chico alto, muy alto, con abundante cabello color castaño negro, sus ojos eran grandes, tenían un extraño color indefinido... se aproximaban al color aceituna, con enormes pestañas y una sonrisa inocente... Él era un gran partido, era inteligente, sensible, romántico, tierno, caballeroso... Cualquiera hubiera caido rendida a los pies de aquel chico lindo, cualquiera pero yo, era una excepción... Víctor era un Hupplepuff, un Hupplepuff común y corriente... Pero yo no podía sentir algo más por élél se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, en mi apoyo moral...

Después de todo decidí rehacer mi vida, tratar de seguir mi camino... Pero en el fondo yo sabía que andaba con Víctor para poder olvidar a Harry, que andaba con él por despecho para a ver si así, Harry se daba cuenta de su error, de que me había perdido, para ver si él se daba cuenta de que me quería... Quería desatar los celos de Harry, que el me dijera que lo sentía...

Y luego yo lo perdonaría, corataría a Víctor y sería feliz con Harry... Sí, mis intenciones eran demasiado crueles, pero una mujer enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa... Con tal de tener al hombre que ama...

Nunca me imaginé utilizar a mi nuevo mejor amigo y andar con él sólo para desatar los celos de aquel chico... Después de todo eso... Yo le dije a Harry lo de Victorél no dijo nada, sólo me felicitó... Me causó coraje... Me causó rabia, impotencia... Ese era un plan para que él RECAPACITARA no para que me felicitara... Como sea... No logré mi propósito y decidí intentar querer a Lawrence... Todo iba a la perfección, además de ser los mejores amigoséramos novios... Mis amigas decían que me veía bien junto a él... Todo iba bien, creí que mi vida había retomado su rumbo, ya no pensaba en Harry, ya ni siquiera lo veía en los pasillos ni entre clases...

Cuando creí que había superado mi pasado con Harry, una noche llegó Vannessa a la sala común, estaba sorprendida, cosa que me pareció extraña, ella nunca tenía esa expresión en su rostro...

"¿Qué te pasa, Vannessa-Le pregunté curiosamente¿Por qué estás así¿Te ha pasado algo¿De dónde vienes"

"Calma, tranquila, Ginny -dijo Vannessa tratando de respirar- He averigüado algo sobre... Ehm... Potter..."

"¡¡¡¿Qué-Se suponía que ya no me interesaba¿Qué te ha dicho él" -Mi corazón empezó a salir, parecía que saldría de mi pecho, cuando me hablaban de Harry por alguna extraña razón mi corazón latía con fuerza, me ponía nerviosa y me preocupaba si algo le pudiera pasar.-

"Me dijo que... Bueno, le pregunté que si te quería... Me dijo que creía que no..." -Vannessa empezó a decirme, cuando de pronto la interrumpí.

"¿¡¡¡Qué" -Me quedé atónita, las palabras de Vannessa me había dolido... De pronto, unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mi rostro, esas lágrimas eran de corage, de rabia, de impotencia... Yo lo había amado tanto... Yo que le había regalado mi inocencia, le había brindado mi amistad...

"Ya, tranquilízate, es mejor dejarlo así..." -Ella trató de tranquilizarme.

"No, dime, dime qué te ha dicho él... ¡¡¡Necesito saberlo" -Le grité mientras lloraba, me sentía tan mal... Yo lo amé, lo besé... Le había dado todo mi ser y le pareció poco...

"Esta bien... Yo le pregunté que si te quiso alguna vez, el me contestó que sí, que te había querido muchísimo, también le pregunté que si se había sentido celoso por lo de Víctor, me dijo que sí, que la verdad sí se había sentido celoso y que aunque actuó como si estuviera feliz si había sentido celos... Después se resignó a decirme que como no anduvo contigo ahora se tenía que aguantar, yo le dije que siempre llegaba alguna lección... Me dijo "sí... Además, ella ya tiene novio..." Y..." -Todavía no terminaba de decirme cuando nuevamente la interrumpí...

"Pues eso no importa, puedo dejar a Víctor" -Sí, yo todavía sentía algo por Harry, algo que al parecer estaba enterrado, pero de un momento a otro, volvió a surgir... Volvió a renacer.

"No que ya lo habías olvidado, creo que debo terminar de contarte... Es difícil, lo sé, pero necesitas saberlo... Después le pregunté que si tú lo cortaras le haría la lucha, te conozco muy bien y sabía que ibas a decir que cortarías a Lawrence por él, me dijo que no, que la verdad no creía... Que además no podía pedirte eso, que sería injusto de su parte, no puedo pedirle que deje a alguien por mí, yo le dije que la verdad es que yo te conocía y que sabía que andas con Victor sólo para olvidarlo, para olvidar a Harry... Me respondió que no estaba seguro, yo le pregunté que por qué, me dijo que primero tenía que arreglar sus problemas, que primero tenía que estar bien con él, que en este momento estaba teniendo demasiados problemas y que por eso nunca te dijo nada, apesar de que si te quería bastante... yo me quedé como que ¿quería? y me dijo"Sí, QUERÍA, la verdad no pienso en eso, ni en nadie... Eso fue todo..."

"Lo amo, todavía lo amo..." -No podía creer eso de Harry¿Por qué no me pidió tiempo, por qué? Yo lo hubiera esperado si él me lo hubiera pedido, le hubiera ayudado a solucionar sus problemas...

"Te dije, pero eres necia, obstinada... Te dije que no anduvieras con Víctor ¿y qué hiciste, Ginny¿Qué hiciste? Nooo. Anduviste con él y quisiste desencadenar los celos de Harry, pero ya que, te dije...¿Ya ves lo que pasa? Yo no te lo decía para molestarte, lo hacía porque quería que entraras en razón... Mejor -Pasó su mano por mi mejilla- ve a dormirte, mañana será otro día... Ve a dormir, ya no te atormentes ¿ok? Si tú estás trsite yo también lo estaré" -En aquel momento, mi único consuelo era tener una amiga como Vannessa, le sonreí, no fue una sonrisa sincera, pero traté de no sentirme tan mal, odio que Vannessa siempre tenga la razón y que yo no la escuche nunca...

"Fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera dicho nada de esto, nada hubiera pasado..." -Vannessa me dijo, se echó la culpa, pero en realidad, las amigas siempre dicen la verdad, aunque duela.

"Gracias, necesitaba saber la verdad"

Después de eso... Tuve una charla con Harry..."

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí... Les digo que no sé como adaptarlo, pero bueno... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen rr porfa! xD

BEsos, cuuídense, Kpb182

P.D: Si recibo críticas favorables le sigo... ya tengo idea acerca de el siguiente capítulo se llamará "Y siempre igual" Bueno... los dejo dejen rr!


	7. ¿Todo igual?

_Al fin, si esque todavía se acuerdan de esta historia, aquí esta el séptimo capítulo, espero que les guste, todo pasó tan lentamente, tan... _

_No sé, así es que decidí darle más tiempo a las cosas para que mi fict tuviera la escencia de lo que me pasó._

_Hasta ahora, pienso que esta historia hubiera quedado mejor si hubiera puesto a Oliver Wood, en lugar de haber puesto a Harry, (si quieren otro más real, lean el de** "Pisando fuerte**" es cómo veo este amor perdido, después de mucho tiempo. _

_Espero que alguien pueda leerlo. Nada más que ahí si empiezo desde el principio nn. Bueno. Me callo, los dejo leyendo el capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus reviews._

_DEdicado a todos los que han leído este fict y a Emmanuel..._

_**Viridiane Wood,** viuda de Diggory... Y de Black (¿quién sigue, eh, J.K? nada más no mates a mi Ron... Ahh! Exijo que vuelva Wood!)_

_OooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**"Después nos hemos vuelto a ver alguna vez y siempre igual,**_

_**como dos extraños más, que van quedándose detrás".**_

"Después de que empezé a andar con Victor hablé con Harry, pero no sucedió nada.

Varios días después de mi cumpleaños (N/a: ja ja ja, supongan que Ginny cumple el 25 de enero como yo xD).

Empezamos a platicar de su ex novia Abril, de lo que había hecho últimamente, de sus entrenamientos de quiddict, reimos un rato, platicamos, me ayudó con una tarea... Pero cuando empezamos a hablar todo iba genial hasta que yo cometí la enorme estupidez de decirle: "Te extraño"

_"Oye, ¿Y tu ex? ¿Todavía insiste?"_ -Dije tratando de no mostrar mucho interés, aunque en el fondo todavía lo amaba y quería saber qué pasaba... Aunque, recordemos que todavía andaba con Lawrence...

_"Pues... si" _-Dijo no muy seguro...

_"Ay Dios"_ -Fue lo único que pude decir... En el fondo Abril y yo amábamos a Harry y nos sentíamos igual por las estupideces que cometimos...

_"La otra vez me mandó una lechuza... Quería saber cómo estaba, nunca lo había hecho"_ -Dijo algo nostálgico... Pero yo lo interrumpí.

_"Ahh ¿y luego?" _-Y se supone que ya no lo quería...

_"Nada, esque le dijeron que andaba muy triste y quería saber cómo estaba"_ -Bueno, creo que ya me alivió, porque en serio que yo si lo quería... No por ser "Harry Potter", yo lo amaba sólo por ser "Harry", me daba igual que fuera Diggory, Black, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Longbottom... Era igual, porque yo lo quería.

_"Pues está bien ¿no?" _-Dije tratando de hacerme la comprensiva, pero en ese momento me ganó lo impulsiva...- _¿Sabes algo?_

_"¿Qué pasó?"_ -Dijo algo asombrado...

_"Te extraño muchísimo, no como lo que algún día seríamos y no logramos ser, sino como mi mejor amigo" _-Ginny Weasley eres una estúpida. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle "te extraño" a tu primer amor que nunca lo fue...? Por tonta... Esa ha sido una de las peores estupideces que he cometido, porque las peores vinieron después... Un silencio interrumpió nuestra plática, se quedó callado y desviando la mirada...

_"Creo que no debí haber dicho esto" _-Dije torpemente.

_"No es eso, esque no sé qué decirte"_ -Contestó, se oía confundido.

_"Pues si no sientes nada lo entiendo" _-Empezaba a dolerme su reacción.

_"No esque no sienta nada, simplemente no sé qué contestarte"_ -Y eso hizo que me doliera aún más... Me sentí aún más estúpida.

_"¿Por qué?" _- "¿Cómo cometer estupideces enfrente de tu ex que nunca lo fue?" Por Ginny Weasley, búsquelo en sus liberías proximamente...

_"Por lo que dijiste ayer que iba pasando a tu lado, me miraste y gritaste:_ "Es cierto Luna, la venganza es dulce", _me sentí muy mal"_

_"Esque en verdad siento algo muy grande por tí y me dolió oir rumores acerca de una chica que conociste en Grimmauld Place y que te fuiste y que los dos se amaban y no sé qué más"_ -Ese rumor fue cierto...

_"No se notó, aunque me odiaras no tenías por qué decir eso..." _-Empezó a alzar la voz.

_"Estaba ardida... Celosa... No supe qué hacer y esas palabras salieron de mis labios"_ -Le contesté, también empezé a alzar la voz.

_"Pues como consejo piensa antes de decir las cosas porque no sabes el daño que le puedes estar haciendo a una persona"_ -Me sentí fatal, se oía muy enojado.

_"Sí, sí, perdón. En serio me sentía mal, me sentía celosa, no había motivo para sentirme así pero de todos modos_" -Dije. Empezaba a darme coraje, estaba muy enojada...

_"Yo también me sentía mal y tus palabras no me hicieron sentirme mejor"_ -Me sentí una mala amiga.

"_Perdón, esque me dolió saber que tú ya encontraste a alguien a quien amar y yo no, en serio me duele mucho..."_ -Sí, aunque todavía andaba con Victor, HArry seguia en mí... Todavía sentía algo por él...

_"¿Y yo tengo la culpa?" _-Eso hizo que me sintiera peor que nunca...

_"No"_ -Dije entre sollozos...- "Esque me duele, me duele mucho porque yo todavía te quiero"

_"¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?"_ -¿¡Qué? Yo también me quedé así, no conocía esa faceta de Harry y en verdad no me hubiera gustado conocerla...

_"Nada" _-Estallé en llanto-_ "Lo peor esque nadie puede hacer nada... Ni tú... Ni yo... Ni Victor, ni nadie..." _-¿Por qué lo seguía queriendo... Por qué?

_"Nada más tú" _-Dijo al ver lo que había pasado, todo empezaba a bajar de tono...

_"No puedo, lo he intentado muchas veces" _-Le reclamé.

_"No quieres..."_ -Contestó friamente

_"Si quiero, pero no puedo, todo me recuerda a tí"_ -Era la verdad...

_"Pues no se nota, no quieres" _-Dijo tratando de hacerme entrar en razón.

_"Si quiero pero no puedo. Tú no puedes entender lo que yo estoy sintiendo"_ -Le grité y le reclamé, sin dejar de llorar...

_"Ni tú lo que yo siento... Además he estado muchas, muchas veces en el lugar en el que estás ahora_" -Dijo en tono de mi mejor amigo... EL que algún día fue

"_Pero no es lo mismo_" -ERa terca, terca...

_"Yo sé que todas las situaciones son diferentes"_ -Dijo en tono moralista.

_"Tú no has andado con alguien para darle celos a la persona que amas, y no sabes que la persona que más amaste y que amas todavía ya ha encontrado a alguien a quien amar y no eres tú. Tú no sabes lo que es mentirte a tí mismo y a una persona que te ama, sus besos no te saben igual porque sabes que estás mintiendo"_ -Le dije tratando de hacerle ver cómo me sentía.

_"¿Crees que no lo sé? La persona que más he amado ahora está en Durmstrang (n/a: Está en Cuba... Pero nimodo de ponerle eso ¿vdd?) ¿Tú crees que no he hecho cosas para olvidarla? ¿Y sabes qué? No he podido hacerlo. Pero sé que el hablarle, el estar en contacto con ella me hace sentir peor... Y de ella he aprendido a no aferrarme y a aceptar lo que, a veces por estar aferrados, no podemos ver" _-Me sentí mal, pero aunque haya pasado eso no es lo mismo, la chica de Durmstrang fue su novia y yo no lo fui, fui sólo una confusión

_"Pues yo he tratado y muchas veces, ando con Victor para olvidarte, pero cuando me dice algo me recuerda a tí, cuando lo beso me acuerdo de tí, cuando me besó lo primero que me imagine fue que eras tú"_ -Dije poniendome nostálgica y recordando aquel beso que nos dimos...

_"¿Ves? ¿Ves cómo sigues? ¿Tú crees que cuándo te besé pensé en ella? No! Por qué ella no está aquí"_

_"En serio que he tratado de quererlo pero no puedo"_ -Lo interrumpí pero no me escuchó... Siguió contándome lo que pasó con la chica aquella...

_"Y si regresa, estaré agradecido, sino... Sé que vendrá algo mejor" _-Sus palabras me seguían doliendo así que...

_"Mañana tengo clase de pociones en la primera hora y no quiero que se den cuenta de lo que pasó y que he estado llorando"_

_"Está bien... Pero piensa en lo que te dije, te estás haciendo más daño al aferrarte a algo"_ -Dijo como si fuera un psicólogo.

_"¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?"_ -Lo éramos, pero mi orgullo era muy grande-...

_"Es tu decisión, pero no quiero decirte nada que alomejor vaya a empeorar las cosas_" -Eso me sonó a un "no"...

_"Prefiero perderte como algo más a como mi amigo, porque te considero mi amigo"_ -Le dije espontáneamente..

_"Yo también te considero mi amiga"_ -Contestó.

_"Quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo, yo te voy a apoyar en todo_" -Le dije, aunque quería que fuera mi amigo por dentro me moría por que fuéramos algo más...

_"Es tu decisión, no puedo decir nada más... No quiero que pase algo peor, es todo...No quiero hacerte sentir mal" _-Dijo sin saber qué decir...

_"Nadie puede entenderme"_ -Eso era lo que yo sentía... Nadie podía comprender mi sufrimiento.

_"Te entiendo, pero me da miedo decirte lo que en realidad debes hacer"_ -Me confundí aún más...

_"Dime, es mejor a que siga cometiendo estupideces"_ -Dejé de llorar y traté de enfrentarlo como una persona madura...

_"Yo sé que es mejor pero no quiero hacerte sentir más mal de lo que estás, sé cómo te sientes"_ -En verdad era mi amigo, no sé cómo lo pude haber dudado...

_"Dime por favor"_ -Ahora me tenía que decir...

_"SI sigues con llamadas, lechuzas, mensajes, etc. Nunca, te lo digo por experiencia, vas a poder olvidarte de alguien" _

_"Está bien, me voy a olvidar de lo que pasé conrigo"_ -Lo había decidido...

_"No puedes olvidarte de eso, simplemente vuelve a empezar_" -...Lo dijo como si todo fuera tan fácil.- "_Yo sólo quiero que estés bien, y no importa si llego a caerte mal, yo sabré entender la forma en que reacciones"_

Y me despedí de él, me marché y él se quedó en la sala común... Esto es sólo un comienzo de la parte más triste de la historia de mi primer amor...

_OooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Dejen reviews, gracias por la espera...! Los amo! Jajaja... no tanto asi, pero muchas gracias, dejen review :P

Besos, cuídense...

Atte. Viridiane Wood

_**"No quiero disimular el resto de mi vida que no me importas más"**_


	8. El extraño que nunca lo fue

_**Disclaimer:**_

Esta historia no está hecha con fines de lucro.

_**Dedicatoria:**_

A Aseneth Potter Weasley y a Emmanuel, que nunca me deja reviews :P,

Pero sobre todo a la persona que mas quiero; Viktor te amo!

_**Inspiración:**_

El olvido...

Sin mas que decir, los dejo leyendo mi fict :D. Le cambie la escencia a mi fict, ya casi termina y quiero algo dramático para el final D

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Prólogo del capítulo**_

_Te siento en ese beso que no fue,_

_te siento en las ausencias,_

_te siento en los escombros de este amor que me llenó de pena..._

_Te siento en el olvido,_

_te siento en el recuerdo,_

_te siento en cada parte..._

_Te siento en todo el cuerpo_

_**"Te siento", Floricienta y su banda,**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_"Este extraño se ha entregado hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos"_**

Mmm... No sé que más decir, mi relación con Viktor terminó y todo por mi despecho, porque yo fingía amarlo cuando mi corazón aún pertenecía a Harry, nadie podía hacer nada... Nadie podía liberarme de la prisión que encadenaba mi corazón, estaba presa, el único que podía ayudarme era Harry...

...Él me conocía como nadie; sabía mis defectos y debilidades, creo que por eso actuaba así, yo fui muy tonta al pensar que no me quería... Hasta que le conté a Bill lo que había sucedido, él era un rompecorazones y era hombre... Él sabia todo lo que yo necesitaba saber... Yo tenía preguntas y él respuestas.

_"Bill... Por qué Harry actúo así? Por qué primero me ilusionó y después me botó?" _-Le prgeunté mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, delizándose por mis mejillas y mojándolas a la vez... Mis lágrimas eran reales: de frustración, de dolor, de amargura, de traición... Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para saber qué era lo que realmente pasaba conmigo... Sentía que en ese momento nada tenía porque Harry no estaba conmigo...

_"Ginny... Piensa en algo, una vez alguien me dijo una frase muggle que me marcó mucho..." _-Dijo Bill seriamente mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas...

_"¿Puedo saber cuál era?"_ -Pude decir entre entre sollozos

_"Era 'Si quieres algo déjalo libre... Si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue'... ¿Qué significa esa frase para tí? Qué quiere decir?" _-Me preguntó... Sabía que cuando bill actuaba así era porque quería hacerme reaccionar

_"...Que si en verdad quiero a Harry lo que más debería querer es que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, que debo dejarlo ir, debo dejarlo volar hacia otros horizontes y no debo aferrarme a él, porque sé que al aferrarme a él me estoy haciendo daño y también le estoy haciendo daño a él, porque él se siente culpable de mi sufrimiento... Y que si algún día el destino nos vuelve a poner en el mismo camino es porque realmente era lo mejor para los dos..." _-Dije... Creo que lo que necesitaba era desahogarme.

_"Exacto, hermana... A veces lo lógico es lo más difícil, Ginny... No debes lamentarte por algo que has perdido, no te ciegues, no por alguna derrota te vas a dar por vencida para siempre y vas a pensar que nada vale la pena... Siempre va a haber algo por qué sonreír... Tal vez también habrá algo por qué llorar, pero siempre será mayor la felicidad, siempre serán más tus logros que tus derrotas..."_ -...Mi hermano siempre lograba hacerme reflexionar, cosa que ni Ron, ni Percy, ni Charlie y mucho menos los gemelos, me hacían hacer... Bill era con el que mejor me llevaba...

Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que Harry en verdad me quería, y que todo lo que había hecho, lo había hecho pensando en mí... No actúo de una forma egoísta... Y la que actuó muy egoistamente fui yo; porque sólo me ocupé en insultarlo y decir que él no pensaba en mí... Me ocupé tanto de mi dolor que no pensé en lo que pudo sentir...

_"...Ginny, creo que no nos conocimos en el momento más adecuado, creo que aunque haya sonado algo dramático así fue... Pero, créeme, si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento, de otra manera, todo sería distinto... Porque te juro que yo logré sentir algo muy, muy especial por tí..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Epílogo del capítulo**_

_Basta saber que eres mentira_

_cuando tu flor y tu fragancia pertenecen a otro cuerpo._

_A otro que tiene por trofeo lo que tenía yo algún día._

_Si te tuviera al lado volvería_

_A darte mi calor por si te enfrías,_

_si te hace falta el aire y mis caricias,_

_y para que me extrañes en el cielo_

_dejé una nube gris y un aguacero_

_Te dejo mi respeto que te tiene al lado de tus cuentos y mis dudas_

_Y para que me extrañes por la noche dejé mi corazón al otro lado de la luna_

_**"Al otro lado de la luna", Gian Marco,**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, perdón, perdón por la falta de inspiración S ... Y también estoy enojada con ustedes por la falta de reviews... por eso no había actualizado rápido :(. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review y súbanme los ánimos:P

Bye, besos,

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood**_


End file.
